Call of Duty: United Offensive (remake)
Like the 1st Call of Duty,United Offensive also gets a "Classics Version"except it got "New Stuff". All the missions are the same,its just that it'll have new weapons,they included: UK Levels there are a few new levels,all British... They take place after Trainbridge & before Sicily1: Characters: British: * L/Cpl./Sgt.James Edward Doyle (Playable) * Maj.Gerald Tiberious Ingram - Sten Mk.2 * Right Waist Gunner/Cpl.Garfield B. Pipkin - Vickers-Berthier A for Andy: * Skipper/Brian D. Faulkner * Co-Pilot/Andrew T. Wilson * Bombadier/Fred R. Gardiner * Navigator/Allen Patrick Murphy * Radioman Flight Engineer/Johnny B. Williamson (W.I.A.) - Webley Mk.4/M1897 Trench Gun * Ball Turrent Gunner/Miles Oliver Phillip Rankin (20 Years old) - Lanchester Mk.1 * Left Waist Gunner/Danny S. Galvin (K.I.A.) * Tail Gunner/Cpl.Wallace R. Angus (Scottish) (K.I.A.) Passenger: * L/Cpl.Russell "Rusty" Kenneth Galloway - Vickers-Berthier Dutch Resistance from Trainbridge: * Johannes "Jan" A. Van Dyke - Lee-Enfield * Gerrit J. Janssen - Lee-Enfield * De Leeuw - Lee-Enfield/Lewis Gun * Nicolaas M. Van de Berg - Lee-Enfield/Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum magizine) * Rik B. Smits - Lee-Enfield/Dutch Carbine * Goos "Goriss" B. Kastein - Lee-Enfield American Reporter: * Tevin Dominique Robinson (African-American) - Colt S.A.A./Bergmann M1935/1 Dutch Resistance: * Sally M. Horst - Dutch Carbine/Lewis Gun * Erik D. Winkelman - Lee-Enfield * Georges H. Sas - Geweer M.95 * Famke C. Van Nuys - Dutch Carbine/Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum magizine) * Stefan B. Van Nuys (younger Brother) - Mauser C96 (with Stock)/M1897 Trench Gun * Paul F. Spaander - Dutch Carbine/MP-28 * Tiny M. De Kruip - Lee-Enfield * Jack A. Dormits - M1897 Trench Gun * Henri D. Alblas - Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum magizine) * Pieter L. Middendorp - Geweer M.95 * Anton Bernard Reijnders - Geweer M.95/MP-28 * Frieda E. Bestebreurtje - MP-28 * Arie G. Moonen - Lewis Gun * Alex Paumen (on Radio only) Shot Down Pilot (from B for Bertie): * 2nd.Lt.Graham Zachery Rafferty - Webley Mk.4/Thompson M1928/Lewis Gun US Levels Noville Only: * Sgt.Sawyer - B.A.R. * Pfc.Thomas (Wounded) - M3 Grease Gun * Pfc.Andrew Barnes (Wounded) - Winchester M1912 Shotgun * Pvt.Daniel Johnson (Wounded) - M1A1 Carbine * Pfc.Cunningham (Medic) - M1917 Revolver * Cpl.Brad Smith (from the Sherman Tank in front of the Chateau) - M3 Grease Gun * Belgian Civilians (including a Belgian Family who are the Cheateau's Owners.) (After destroying the 1st German Tank,Cunningham appears out of the Basement door,telling Riley to get a Medical Bag in the Kitchen,when Riley got it,Sgt.Sawyer appears,carring a wounded soldier,Pfc.Thomas,who wants Riley to guide them to the basement,when Riley got to Cunningham,he leads the 3 in the Basement(The 2 American Solders that are with Riley,Foley & Anderson at the start:include Pvt.Edrich,Should the Player keep him alive follow them),where there are a lotta wounded (including some shot down pilots & some Tank crew members),as well as some Belgian civilians,there's also also a lotta American & Belgian Weapons around(for the player to pick up),Sawyer puts Thomas on a couch,chose to stay with him,Riley gives the medical Bag to Cunningham,which he plans to treat 2 wounded;Barnes & Johnson,a shot down pilot (a tuskagee airman) Lt.Frost tells Riley he's looking after the basement,& that Riley should get back up to help defend the Cheateau (the 2 soldiers,including Edrich,should the Player keep him alive stay in the basement.)Riley got back up,just in time to destroy another German Tank,& fight some germans,Before Anderson tells Foley About Sgt.Moody & 3rd squad... There are some American Soldiers in the room where the main door is,but they did is stand & sit around,They are later joined by 3rd squad... 3 of the American Soldiers gain their 1st Names: * Cpt.Mike N. Foley * Sgt.Thomas Moody * Pvt.Steve Anderson * Pvt.George Ender Levels American: # Bois Jacques (December 26, 1944, 15h30) # Crossroads (January ,1945, 02h19) # Foy (January 13, 1945, 11h00) # Noville (January 15, 1945, 11h30) British: # Bomber (September 2, 1941) # Train Bridge (September 2, 1941, 2200) # (September 3, 1941) # (September 3, 1941) # Sicily 1 (July 12, 1943, 09:00 hours) # Sicily 2 (July 12, 1943) Russian: # Trenches (July 4,1943, 14h45) # Ponyri (July 11, 1943, 11h00) # Kursk (July 12, 1943, 17h10) # Kharkov 1 (August 22, 1943, 12h35) # Kharkov 2 (August 22, 1943, 16h15) Weapons: UK * Lewis Gun - 97 (it appear in the barn next to the escape lorry for the player to pick up in Trainbridge.) * De Lisle Carbine - 7 * Welrod Mk2A - 8 * PIAT - 1 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (with Scope) - 10 * M1897 Trench Gun - 6 * No.2 Portable Flamethrower /"Lifebuoy" - 500 seconds of Fire. * No.77,W.P. Mk.1 (Smoke Grenade) (Light Blue Smoke) - 5 others: * Vickers-Berthier - 30 * Sten Mk.5 - 32 * Lanchester Mk.1 - 50 * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) - 5 * Gammon Grenade - 10 US * M2 Flamethrower - 500 seconds of Fire * Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver - 6 * Winchester M1912 Shotgun - 6 * Thompson M1928 - 50 Round Drum Magizine Others: * M3 Grease Gun - 30 * Browning Auto-5 - 5 * Splutter Gun - 32 (Splutter Gun in Crossroads,M3 Grease Gun,M192 Shotgun & M2 Flamethrower in Foy,all 7 in Noville) Russian * ROKS Flamethrower - 500 seconds of Fire * RDG-1 Smoke Grenade (Mustard Colored) - 5 * Nagant M1895 - 7 * Double-Barreled Shotgun - 2/1 Others: * F1 Fragmentation Grenade - 10 Dutch Resistance * Dutch Carbine/No.3 Old Model Carbine - * Geweer M.95 - 5-Round en-bloc clip Belgian * FN Model 1910/22 - 9 * Mauser Model 1889 - 5 * Mauser Modele 1935 (Scoped) - 5 * Belgian Sten MkII - 32 * FN modele 1930 - 20 German * Nebelkerze 39b Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) - 5 * Walther P-38 - 8 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling - 2 * MP 3008 - 32 * MP28 - 32 * MG-15 (Mounted) Others: * Panzerfaust 30 (with 95mm warhead) Vehicles * Focke-Wulf FW 200 B Condor New on the Levels In Mission 2:Crossroads,the Splutter Gun can be found in the Barn where the missing Patrol is... In Mission 6:Trainbridge,the Lewis Gun can be found in the barn next to the escape lorry for the Player to pick up,when Doyle & the others are getting onboard (dosen't appear when the germans opens the barn doors,only appears when Doyle & the others return.)... In Mission 4:Noville,All American Weapons (including the new 1s)are laid around the 2 floors of the chateau after Riley & the Americans took it,it also has a basement,(Which is also a wine celler)where it carries 2nd squad(Include Lt.Monty & Cpl.Wesley) ,wounded(Including some members of the tank crew),Medics,Some Civilians & lotta American & Belgian Weapons (including the new 1S)& Later what's left of 3rd Squad... 2 new British Missions are added,between Trainbridge & Sicily1,where Doyle & Ingram continue to fight with the Dutch Resistance,as well as a few shot down pilots from the bombing raid... Dutch & Belgian Weapons are added,Belgian Weapons in Noville,Dutch Weapons in the 2 new British Missions. In Sicily1 & 2,at the start of Sicily1,aside The Silenced Sten Gun,Doyle also a sidearm,the Welrod Mk2A. All Smoke Grenades are now in the Single Player Levels. Trivia * Category:Future Call of Duty Games Category:Dan Tom Fox